Rainstorm
by SparrowOwnsMySoul
Summary: An 18 year old has the sight, something that has been in her family for a long time. One day, she meets a curious Dark Faerie, and forgets the rule that her father had taught her to always follow: Never let the Dark ones know of you.
1. Prologue

"Father. Father!" The small girl's voice rang out.

She clambered around the large Victorian house, searching. Her long raven hair was in her face, and she was still in her blue silk night gown. She had woken from a nightmare not five minutes before, and had found her father's room empty. Now, she spotted him through the glass door leading to the garden. He was a tall, thin and kind man, crouched down and pulling weeds in the neat and tidy green expanse. He heard her, finally, as she opened the door and stepped out.

"Good morning, my darling Leena." He smiled at her. The child gave a small smile and ran over to him, finding comfort in his warm embrace. The air was fragrant in flowers and her father's after shave, and the sun was pouring down quite merrily. Birds called to them from the tree's. Something _else_ was resting in her father's daffodils.

"Father, I had another nightmare." She whispered to him, pulling away from the long hug. He kept his hand lightly on her shoulder. "Was it the same one?" He asked.

"Yes. Only the bad ones were worse. They have gotten more cruel." She told him, tears coming to her lovely eyes.

"My poor dear..." Her father stood up and walked meaningfully to another spot in the garden, where he grew herbs. He reached down and picked some rosemary, walked back to the girl and gave it to her. "This will protect you, and keep away your nightmares. Place it under your pillow, and they will stop." The girl smiled. He always seemed to have an answer and a solution. She turned to leave, but remembered something.

"There was another new thing in it, too... There was a man... He looked like you. A bad one found out about him, how he could see there kind. She killed him, Father." Again, the girl had tears in her eyes, and they were haunted from the night's dream. Her father's face grew grim, and he went to her and embraced her again.

"It seems they are showing you the past, Leena. If I am not mistaken, the man had a scar on his face?" He asked. The child nodded against him.

"That was my father, your grandfather. That is how he died. An unseelie, a dark faerie, found out about his sight. She killed him, leaving me abandoned. You must never let the dark faeries know of your sight for this reason, my sweet. I am not saying not to enjoy this, because indeed, it is a gift from God. That we mortals are able to see into a greater world, if not a darker one, is a very valuable gift. So treasure it, dear, but do not alert them to you."

"I will not, Father."

"That's a good girl. Your mother would be so proud." He told her as she went back inside. The small pixie came out of the daffodils and rested lightly on his shoulder, her silver wings sparkling in the morning sun. He smiled at it.


	2. The Knight

"October has such nice weather." Leena said to herself as she walked down the narrow alley, her black high-heeled boots splashing in the newly-made puddles.

It had just stopped raining when she had stepped out of her one-bedroom apartment, and she wasn't as relieved to see it go as she normally was. Recently, she had started welcoming the wet weather. It comforted her as it sounded against her window at night, when she couldn't sleep and found herself wondering into despair.

Leena made her way through the abandoned streets that smelled of wet-asphalt to one teeming with life. The change startled her, as it always did, when she came to the night club. There was a small line waiting to get in, and there were large groups of strangely clad people standing outside, seemingly waiting for their companions. The air buzzed with chatter and energy.

The neon sign attached to the scruffy building blinked '_Hollow Knight_' in red letters. Techno music pumped through the open doors, drawing her in from the cold night air. She had been to this place a few times before, and each time the club had the feel that it was of a different world. And Leena knew it was. All the fey present had made it known to her. She could see through their glamour, see there perfectness and loveliness, and horror.

It used to scare her that she would be found out if she went to this place, that she would break what her father had made her promise him all those years ago. But growing up with the sight, she had learned not to stare at them. As long as she could simply remember that, Leena figured she would be safe. And she loved the way dancing there made her feel.

She entered the building with casualty, behind a group of unaware humans. She paid the five dollar front and was once again lifted into the Faerie's strange and beautiful world. The techno had changed to a sort of trance music, but the bodies dancing kept the same pace and rhythm, writhing around and enjoying themselves. The lights on the dance floor were black and rainbow, swinging around the place. Though it should have smelled heavily with sweat, the air smelled of flowers, like the ones she had kept in her garden long ago.

Before Leena rushed into the crowd to join in the temporary joy, she glanced around and noticed there were several more faeries in there than usual. Though it was strange, she paid no mind and began to let the music take her.

xxx

Tired, sweating and about to collapse in her not-so-comfortable shoes, Leena winked at the human she had been dancing with and went to the bar, the only well-lit part in the building. After grabbing a water, she went and found an empty table away from the dance floor and slumped, exhausted, in the plastic chair. She thought about the human, how attractive he was, and how dancing with him made her feel good again. She hadn't felt that way in awhile. Leena spotted him dancing alone, glancing at her from across the room.

"I just might have found a boyfriend." She said quietly to herself, smiling and looking around the club.

There weren't as many people there now, and Leena realized she must have been dancing a long time. Most fey were leaving, having important things to be done. Keeping order with their courts and all that. She almost became lost in thought before the faerie in the corner caught her eye.

He was leaning against the wall, looking at the dancers. His hair was long and black, made of what looked like silk. From what she could tell, he had perfect features, with sharp facial bones and pale skin. He was very tall, and seemed to glow. He wore the black web-like clothing of an UnSeelie Knight. And he was supposed to be invisible to her right now.

Despite that, she found herself staring, not able to look away. Almost hypnotized. She became very startled, then frightened at how she couldn't turn away.

"Stop." She told herself. She couldn't. It was like a spell she couldn't break. She had to stop now, before he noticed.

Then, he turned his raven head and looked directly at her. Leena's mouth opened, and the spell broke. He saw her staring! She had seen it on his face. The look of surprise and curiosity. When the Dark fey were curious, things could get ugly. He could tear her apart right now.

And she had broken the only rule her father had made her promise. Now, she was quite scared.

_He is UnSeelie. _She hissed to herself. _Why didn't you turn away?!_

His tall and muscular body started moving towards Leena, walking slowly as he never stopped looking at her. She got up to leave, frightened at what he might do, but felt his hand on her wrist. They could move very quickly.


End file.
